In conventional communication systems, a variety of modulation techniques varying pulse amplitude, pulse frequency, pulse phase and pulse position have been implemented. However, these conventional systems typically avoid superposition (i.e. the time-wise summation) of two or more transmission signals to avoid transmission errors. These conventional systems are therefore limited in their throughput capabilities.